A New Life
by Moon's Secret Dream
Summary: Kurt turns down Blaine's proposal and disappears. Eight years later he's back with a new life and a new family, what will Blaine's reaction be? Kurtbastian and mpreg. Don't really know if the genres fit, but I think they'll work. Hope you enjoy -
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all!  
I really do love Kurt/Blaine, but Kurt/Sebastian is starting to take its place so here is a story for them ^-^  
Hope you enjoy!  
Oh and I don't own anything Glee related ^-^**

* * *

"Kurt Hummel, get out here right now!" A voice shrieked from outside a door. Kurt was locked in his room, lying face down on his bed.

"How could you do this to Blaine? You are so selfish!" The voice continued.

"Leave me alone Rachel" Kurt called through the door.

"No, you need to get out here and apologize." She responded.

"Oh shut up Hobbit." A new voice said. "So what if he rejected gel-helmet. He obviously didn't want to marry him so I don't know why you are pitching such a fit."

"They belong together Santana. They finally got back together and Kurt needs to come back out here and accept Blaine's proposal." Rachel exclaimed.

"Whatever, it's not our decision whether or not Lady Hummel accepts the proposal. If he doesn't want to get married, then more power to him. Now, come on before you hurt someone."

Kurt could hear Santana dragging Rachel out of the house. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. "Kurt, can I come in?"

Kurt sighed again, but unlocked the door. "Hey dad"

Burt entered the room and sat down on the bed with his son. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." Kurt sighed, "I'm kind of guilty, sad, and a little angry."

"Care to explain? You kind of ran out of there after you rejected him." Burt said.

"I couldn't stand to see everyone's faces. They all hate me for turning him down."

"So why did you?"

Kurt groaned and started pacing, "We just got back together and all of a sudden he wants to marry me? I mean the whole proposal was a disaster, he has always loved being the center of attention and today was no exception. All those people that didn't need to be there just so he could make a _statement_. It wasn't even about us anymore. I want a private, romantic proposal and that was anything but. There were so many people there that I was basically pressured into saying yes, but I couldn't." Kurt plopped on the bed, "I couldn't do it. I saw my life falling out of my hands and I didn't want that to happen so I said no."

Burt wrapped his arms around his son, "There is nothing wrong with saying no Kurt. Am I surprised, yeah a little. I thought you two were going all the way, but hey, you still might. In a few years, you might try this again and you two could still get married, who knows. But Kurt," He turned to face him, "Don't let anyone pressure you into making life changing decisions. If it's not meant to be then it's not meant to be, move on with your life."

"I don't think I can go back to New York with Blaine going there soon. Not to mention Rachel, she's going to be an even bigger pain in the ass." Kurt sighed.

"Then don't" Burt said.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you told me that your boss in wanted you to go work abroad?" Kurt nodded, "Well call her up and ask her if it's still available."

"But what about NYADA? I finally got in and now you expect me to leave?"

"After all of this Kurt, I think it's time to rethink your life. Maybe you've been thinking about it all wrong and there is something greater out there for you."

Kurt thought for a moment, "I guess I need to go to New York a soon as possible."

Burt smiled, "You leave tonight. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you left."

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad, "Thanks dad"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ^-^**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing ^-^ **

**Glad that you are liking it so far!**

* * *

8 years later

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

A man and woman filed out of the airport gate. The woman had long brown hair, a petite frame, and was carrying a half asleep three year old boy. Next to her was a young man with short brown hair and a round belly, holding the hand of a five year old boy. "So Kurt, happy to be back in the states?" The woman asked as they walked to baggage claim.

"Yes, Isabelle. I'm relieved." Kurt said. "I wish we could have come here when Bas came to start his business. It's been so lonely without him with me."

"Maman" A small voice asked, Kurt and Isabelle looked down at the small five year old. "Where is Papa?"

"We'll see him soon Andrew." Kurt assured.

The group entered the baggage claim area and Andrew tugged on Isabelle to let his brother, Damian, down. Once Damian was standing Andrew grabbed his hand and dragged him off. "Andrew, Damian get back here." Kurt exclaimed. He and Isabelle rushed after them.

Across the large room, a tall man stood looking around. He had short brown hair and deep green eyes. "Papa!" The man smiled as he saw two boys running towards him. He knelt on the ground and opened his arms wide. The three laughed joyfully as they hugged. "How are my boys" The man said as he set them down in front of him.

"We missed you" Andrew said. "School wasn't the same." Damian nodded along.

"I missed you guys to, but you know I had to be here to start my clinic. You would have come to but you had school to finish."

"Still missed you" Damian muttered. The man smiled and kissed each boy along with another hug.

"There you are" The boys looked up to see Kurt and Isabelle

"We found Papa!" Andrew pointed.

Kurt put his hands on his hips, "I can see that, but that doesn't give you permission to run off like that" He scolded.

"Yes Maman" Andrew looked down.

Isabelle chuckled, "Come on boys, let's go get the luggage." She ushered them over to the conveyer belt. Once they were gone, Kurt turned to his husband, "It's good to see you Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, "You too, how are you feeling?" His eyes lowered to Kurt's stomach.

"Alright, a little tired. I'm glad that Isabelle came to help with the final move. I don't know what I would have done without her."

Sebastian smiled sadly and embraced his husband, "I'm sorry"

Kurt looked at him in confusion, "For what?"

"For not being there. I haven't been able to help you with anything; the packing, the boys, the baby."

"Nonsense," Kurt shushed, "You had to be here to set up your veterinary clinic. It's like Santana had to be here to set up my new store because the kids hadn't finished school yet. Now we are all here together. Everything is fine, it was only a couple of months."

Sebastian smirked, "More like four, five actually since you spent another month so that the kids could spend part of their summer with their friends."

"Aww you poor baby" Kurt laughed at his husband's pout before pulling him in for a long kiss.

"You have no idea how much I've missed that" Sebastian sighed once they parted.

Kurt chuckled. "Maman, Papa!" They turned to see Isabelle and the kids with their luggage.

"Come on guys, time to get everyone to our new home and then we can head for lunch." Sebastian said. They all went to the car and went to their new condo. Once they got there, the two boys ran to see their rooms.

"This place is beautiful Bas." Kurt looked around.

"Yeah, we have an office now, but if we had another kid we can always change it into a bedroom."

Kurt chuckled, "I think we have enough kids Bas."

Sebastian embraced Kurt, "You're no fun"

"Then why don't you deliver the next one and I'll wait outside."

"Okay, no more kids." Sebastian laughed.

After helping Kurt put his things in their room he turned down the hall, "Drew, Ian, put your stuff down and wash up we have to go to lunch."

"Why are we going to lunch? Shouldn't we start unpacking?" Kurt asked.

"We have to eat some time Princess." Sebastian smirked.

Kurt glared at his husband, but went to the bathroom to change.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

The family exited the taxi in front of a stylish condo. "I thought we were going to lunch, this looks like someone's house." Kurt said.

"Come on inside" Sebastian led his family to the front door and opened it. They walked into the living room and stopped.

"SURPRISE!" A group of voices shouted. The kids screamed and hid behind their parents.

"Oh my Gaga, what is all of this" Kurt looked around the room at his friends. Santana stood with Brittany near the front along with Trent. Wes and his wife Anne were behind them, next to Nick and Jeff. Burt and Carole were off to the left along with Shannon and Luke **(Sebastian's parents)**. David **(warbler)** and his wife Lisa weren't too far from them. Tina and Mike were near the back with Isabelle and Quinn and Puck.

"We had to come see you." Jeff said. "Sebastian called us all here to give you a welcome back party."

"Not to mention we had to meet the children." Nick added.

"You are all incredible" Kurt said with misty eyes. He went over and hugged everyone.

"So you came all this way just to meet us?" Andrew asked when everyone settled. "We've met all of you before."

"That may be so, but you have only met a few of us in person." Wes replied.

"Yeah, your grandparents because they're family, and Wes and Anne because they are your godparents. The rest of us haven't been properly introduced." David knelt down in front of the boys and shook their hands.

"Well, nice to officially meet you." Andrew smiled and dragged his brother around the room introducing themselves.

"The kid's quite the character ain't he" Puck chuckled.

Kurt and Sebastian nodded, "How are your children?"

"Josh is going to be two in a few months." Wes replied.

"Karah just turned one a few months ago, and Amy is going to be four soon." David smiled.

"We are thinking about adopting." Nick looked at Jeff.

"I hope you get it" Sebastian said, "I wouldn't trade them for anything." He looked to his sons who were talking with their grandparents.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Quinn asked.

Kurt looked at his stomach and caressed it, "Not yet. I wanted both of us to be there to find out."

"Well, we'll have to get together again when you find out. Chicago isn't that far away." Tina said.

"Yeah and the rest of us are here in New York" Nick added.

When the food was prepared everyone gathered around the table, "Are you excited for your store to open?" Mike asked.

"I know I am" Tina laughed.

"I just can't believe I have a store." Kurt said.

"Oh come on, ever since you quit NYADA and went to Paris to go to school things have been awesome for you. You became one of Vogue's biggest models, you have your own line, and you even sing occasionally. Heck you even made more fashionable clothing for carriers **(men who can get pregnant)**. Now you have your own store and Sebastian even has his own veterinary clinic." Wes said.

"Well I wasn't about to wear some of those atrocities. Just because carriers are rare, doesn't mean that we have to look like homeless people. The line actually started out as a project for school, my professor liked it so much that she got me a place in a fashion show and it escalated from there." Everyone laughed.

"I'm just glad that you decided to stay in touch with all of us. I expected people like the Warblers and your dad; but the rest of us, after Blaine, I didn't think you would want to stay in contact. Me especially." Tina said.

Kurt sighed, "I can't blame you Tina, you are still friends with Blaine and I should be thanking you for keeping my whereabouts a secret for this long. I'm surprised that no one has discovered me yet. I mean I've been on the cover of Vogue a few times."

"Don't worry Kurt, no one knows you're here." Mike assured.

* * *

**Review please ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was implied at the beginning of this story, but this is not really Blaine/Rachel friendly…it makes kurtbastian stories so much more fun to read in my opinion ^-^ so from here on out, No one likes them ^-^**

* * *

2 month later

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Quinn and Kurt were sitting in her bakery enjoying a few pastries. "Oh no" Quinn looked out the window.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Brace yourself" Quinn said before heading towards the counter. Before Kurt could ask,s a familiar couple came into the store.

"Quinn, how nice to see you" The woman exclaimed.

"Rachel" Quinn gave a strained smile, "What are you doing here."

"Well, I'm getting married and I need you to do my wedding cake. I want it to be really tall, like at least six tiers. It needs to have gold stars all over it because I'm a star. The cake needs to be vegan, of course along with the icing." She looked at Quinn, "Why aren't you writing this down?"

"Rachel" Quinn sighed, "I don't do walk in orders. If you want a cake you have to order online or fill out a form and I will get to it when I can."

"No, this is priority" Rachel screeched.

"I'm sorry, but I have other clients that I am making cakes for and they were here first."

As the two women continued to argue, the man looked around the room until he spotted Kurt. He walked over to him, "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from his cheesecake and saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time, "Hi Blaine"

"I haven't seen you in forever" He sat down.

"Yeah, what have you been up to?" Kurt asked, a strained smile on his face.

"Well, I'm on Broadway now. I'm one of the biggest stars out now, except for Rachel of course." He responded.

"Awesome" Kurt said.

"We're getting married actually" Blaine said.

Kurt's eyebrows rose, "What? Married?"

Blaine nodded

"But you're gay" Kurt replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "This again? Come on Kurt, bisexuality is a thing; or do you still not believe in it."

Kurt stiffened, "I'm sorry Blaine, but the last time you tried dating it ended with you claiming that you were gay. Forgive me for sounding a little skeptical."

"She really helped me after the proposal, you know, the one where you refused me and then disappeared for eight years." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You don't exactly have the right to judge me Kurt. After what you did to me."

Kurt sighed and went back to his cheesecake. He looked up again to see Blaine staring at him, "What?"

"Should you really be eating that? I mean, come on Kurt, you used to be so health conscious." Blaine responded.

"A-are you calling me fat" Kurt glared.

"Kurt, you should really be watching your weight." Blaine continued

Kurt was shocked and put a hand subconsciously on his stomach.

"What did you say to him?" A voice said. The men turned to see Wes standing behind Blaine, a cold expression on his face.

"Hey Wes, I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?" Blaine smiled.

"Don't _'Hey Wes'_ me Blaine Anderson. Why are you insulting Kurt?" Wes demanded.

"Oh come on Wes, he's obviously gained weight because we aren't together anymore. Which is totally uncalled for since he was the one who left me." Blaine explained.

"Blaine, not everything is about you." Wes scolded before walking over to Kurt, "Come on Kurt, don't listen to him. You are gorgeous."

Kurt didn't look at him, but pushed away the cheesecake and continued to rub his stomach. Wes sighed and glared at Blaine, "Thanks a lot Blaine. Way to be an ass." With that Wes carefully helped Kurt out of his chair and out the door.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

It wasn't until a few weeks later that there was another Rachel Berry incident. This time, fortunately, Kurt wasn't a part of it.

Rachel looked across the busy New York street with a large smile. In front of her was a large store called Pavarotti, home to the designs of Mr. Hythe, currently the most famous designer, especially wedding dresses. Anybody who is anybody has their dress made by Mr. Hythe and that is exactly what Rachel Barbra Berry had come to get. She walked into the store and looked around, the store was divided into sections: Men's, Women's, Maternity (both men and women), and even a small section for children. The store was clean and modern, filled with people milling through the racks. There were workers on the floor helping people find things and a few more at the front desk checking people out. Bypassing the long line of people waiting, Rachel marched up to one of the women, "Excuse me, I would like to speak to Mr. Hythe please."

"I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Hythe isn't seeing anyone right now." The woman answered. When Rachel didn't move she sighed, "Miss, there are people waiting with actual purchases, please move."

"I don't think you understand, I need to see Mr. Hythe." Rachel insisted, but the woman ignored her and motioned for the next person in line to come up.

Rachel was about to speak but another voice interrupted, "What part of Mr. Hythe isn't seeing anyone do you not understand?" She turned to see a little boy around the age of five sitting at the end of the desk doing math homework. He was thin and had dark brown hair. His bright green eyes stood out against his pale skin.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"My name is Andrew, who are you?" Andrew asked.

"My name is Rachel Berry, Broadway star and most talented individual since Barbra Streisand." Rachel said with her nose in the air.

"Oh you're Rachel" Andrew said.

Rachel smiled and _tried_ to look modest, "So you've heard of me?"

"No, not at all." Andrew turned back to his homework.

Rachel did nothing but stare in shock at the small boy. When he looked up and she was still there he gave an exasperated sigh, "Look, you can't see Mr. Hythe, go away."

Rachel shook her head, "And why not?"

"He's busy" The boy said simply.

"Well when will he be done, I need him to make my wedding dress."

"Mr. Hythe isn't designing anything until at least February. Come back then." He never looked up from his homework.

"My wedding is in November." Rachel whined.

"Well then you have no one to blame but yourself." He smirked.

"Do you know who I am? I am Rachel Berry and I need to have a dress designed by Mr. Hythe because all of the top celebrities have their dress designed by him." She screeched.

"Only partially true, but if you want a dress so badly you should have planned your wedding around his schedule. It was announced in Vogue that he wasn't going to be designing until spring, maybe a late Winter."

"You don't understand, He needs to get out of his vacation and make me this dress. I am Rachel Berry and I need that dress!" She screeched even louder, causing a few around her to cringe.

"Would you stop yelling, please" A voice said.

They looked to see a man standing with his arms crossed over his chest, an unimpressed look on his face.

"You look awfully familiar." Rachel looked at him.

"My name is Trent, you may remember me from The Warblers." He said.

A look of recognition passed over the brunettes face, "Yes, of course, you are one of Blaine's friends. You know, we're getting married in November."

"Yes, I received the invitation." Trent looked bored.

"Well then maybe you can help me." Rachel shot a large smile towards him.

"What do you need?" Trent asked.

"I need to speak with Mr. Hythe so he can get started on my wedding dress." Rachel stated.

"Mr. Hythe isn't designing until next year." Trent replied.

"See, told ya" Andrew snickered.

Rachel huffed, "Why isn't he making clothes? Where is he, I need to speak with him." Rachel started walking towards the back doors but was blocked by Trent.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Hythe isn't seeing anyone. Come back in February."

She was about to speak again but another person decided to interrupt her. "What are you doing here man hands?" They turned to see Santana holding a plastic food bag in one hand.

"Santana, how nice to see you" Rachel squealed, she went to hug the Latina but was pushed away.

"Wish I could say the same Hobbit" Santana sneered. She turned to Andrew and handed him the plastic bag, "Hey, why don't you take this to your Maman." Andrew nodded and ran through the back doors. "Now, why are you bothering the people here Yentyl?"

"I need a wedding dress designed by Mr. Hythe" Rachel repeated.

"Haven't you been listening, he isn't making anything." Trent rolled his eyes.

"The bird's right Hobbit, time to take your sadly dressed self out of the store." Santana made a shooing motion.

"NO!" She shrieked, "I am not leaving here until I see Mr. Hythe."

"Then I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice." Trent sighed and signaled for two large men to escort the Broadway star out of the store.

"Think that's the last of her?" Trent asked.

"Of course not. I have a feeling that we will be seeing her and the other Hobbit a lot from now on."


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed before the next Hobbit incident. Rachel and Blaine were walking through Central Park, talking about upcoming Broadway shows, when they saw two familiar men playing with two puppies (a German Shepard and a Golden Retriever). "Nick, Jeff?" Blaine asked as they approached the two men.

The men looked over and saw Blaine and Rachel, "Oh, uh hi." Jeff said.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine laughed and hugged the two, both men reciprocating a bit awkwardly.

"Just giving these dogs a bit of exercise." Nick explained and threw a ball for the German Shepard puppy to catch.

"Are they yours? They're so cute" Rachel cooed.

"No, they're Kurt's. We're just helping him out by giving them a walk." Jeff said.

"What, but Kurt hates dogs, they're too messy." Blaine said.

"Looks like he changed his mind Killer." A snarky voice said behind them. They turned to see Sebastian wearing his signature smirk.

Blaine admired the man in front of him, the Sebastian he knew wore polo shirts with a popped collar, this Sebastian was smartly dressed in a dark green button down and black slacks with a dark grey jacket. "You look good Sebastian." Blaine said.

Sebastian frowned, "Yeah" He walked towards Nick and Jeff.

"Bout time you got back." Nick chuckled.

"Yeah well this little guy didn't want to go because, according to him, the toilets were dirty." Rachel and Blaine looked down and were surprised to see a three year old boy holding Sebastian's hand. The little boy looked a lot like Sebastian, light brown hair and tanned skin. He had bright blue eyes and soft features.

"Gee, I wonder where he gets that from" Jeff smirked.

"Definitely not from me" Sebastian replied before bending and speaking to the little boy, "Hey Ian, why don't you go play with Cashew and Bart." Damian nodded, took the ball from Nick and threw it near the puppies.

"Is he yours?" Rachel asked.

"Damian? Yeah, he's three, going to preschool next year." Sebastian smiled.

"They grow up so fast." Jeff put an arm around Sebastian and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Just wait until you get your own." Sebastian chuckled.

"We have our interview in a few days. I hope we pass, I would really like a child." Nick watched Damian play with the two puppies.

"You are trying to adopt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, we thought about going with a surrogate, but I liked adopting better." Nick replied.

"So what are you guys doing now, we lost touch after graduation." Blaine asked.

"Jeff owns a dance studio in Brooklyn and I work in advertising for a business company. Sebastian owns his own veterinary clinic, Wes is a pediatrician, and David is a teacher." Nick said.

"Wow that sounds great, you really made a life for yourselves." Blaine commented.

"What does Dave do again?" Jeff asked Sebastian.

"Dave?" Rachel asked.

"Dave Karofsky, we still keep in touch. He lives in Miami with his husband and is a big time sports agent." Sebastian said.

"I have to say I'm surprised that you are a veterinarian." Rachel told Sebastian, "I assumed you would go into something like law, you know, where you get paid to be manipulative."

Sebastian smirked, "Yeah well I got bored of that. Unlike you animal sweater, I have more than one talent."

Rachel huffed and Blaine glared, "Honestly Sebastian, grow up. You have a son, why don't you try to be a better role model instead of the slut you really are."

Sebastian held up his hands and smirked, "Oh Blaine, I think you should take your own advice." He looked at his watch, "As much as I would love to stay and become contaminated with your short stature and oversized egos, I have a home to get to." Without another word he scooped up Damian and the dogs and left the park with Niff.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Later that night Rachel and Blaine met up with Mercedes, Sam, Tina, and Mike. "I haven't seen you two in years." Rachel told Mike and Tina.

"Yeah, we have a lot to do in Chicago. Mike with his dance studio and me with my craft store." Tina said.

"Well, we have to get together again before you leave." Mercedes hugged the two of them.

"We're all getting together tomorrow for a dinner at Santana and Brittany's place." Tina said. Mike gave her a look and she looked a little guilty.

"Really, who is going to be there?" Sam asked.

"Everyone that's in the area." Mike said.

"Will Kurt be there?" Blaine asked, the others looked at him.

"Yes, he should be." Tina said a little slowly.

"Kurt? He's here?" Mercedes asked.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, he's been here for a while."

"I saw him a few weeks ago at Quinn's bakery. He's really let himself go." Blaine said.

"What?!" The group exclaimed, for very different reasons.

"What is that supposed to mean." Mike glared at Blaine.

"He's gained a lot of weight" He replied, ignorant to the two Asians glaring at him.

"But Kurt has always been such a healthy eater, he really cared about his body." Mercedes said.

"Not anymore apparently" Blaine shook his head.

"Well, it just means that he finally realized what a big mistake he made in rejecting you. I bet he's so jealous of me because now I am marrying you." Rachel beamed and kissed Blaine.

Mike was shaking but didn't say anything because Tina had a tight grip on his arm.

"It's such a shame, he would have been so happy with Blaine. He had to go and ruin it for himself." Sam said.

"I know, I wonder what he's doing now." Mercedes said.

"Probably has some minimum wage job. He quit NYADA remember, he doesn't even have a college education." Rachel commented.

"Well, if he needs a real job, I can always hire him as my costume designer. He's always been pretty handy with clothes." Mercedes said. Tina and Mike rolled their eyes, which went unnoticed (again) by the rest of the group.

"Yeah and I can get him back into shape, I am a personal trainer." Sam said.

Mike brought everyone's attention to him when he gave a large, loud yawn, "Wow, I didn't realize how tired I am. I think we should be getting back." Mike grabbed Tina and stood up.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Definitely" Mike replied.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow at Santana's dinner" Sam waved.

Mike and Tina froze for a second, "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Tina replied before they both left the café.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

"What are we going to do?" Mike asked Tina as they walked back to Santana's apartment.

"We are going to tell Santana that we invited them. Then we will tell Kurt. I think we should do this." Tina replied.

"Why, you heard what they said, they think Kurt is _fat_ and that he amounted to nothing. All I wanted to do was punch those people in the face." Mike seethed.

Tina put a calming hand on his arm, "Exactly, they think that he's some coffee house employee. Imagine their surprise when they find out that he's one of the biggest names in fashion along with everything else he's done. They'll be the ones seeing green. I think this is exactly what Kurt needs."

Mike sighed but agreed with his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next night and Tina and Mike were helping Santana and Brittany set up for the party. "I can't believe you invited the Hobbit twins, Aretha, and Fish Lips." Santana complained.

"Come on Tana, it could be nice." Brittany soothed.

"You know why I did it Santana, I think it will be good for Kurt." Tina said.

"That's the only reason I'm doing this." Santana wiped the table down.

When the doorbell rang a few minutes later, Mike went to get it. "Hey Wes, Anna, Josh" He greeted.

"Hey Mike" The family walked in carrying a few trays of food.

"Yay, food" Brittany clapped and took the trays to the kitchen.

"Your help is greatly appreciated" Santana hugged Anne.

"We can't have you doing all of the work." Wes said as he greeted the girls.

"Be warned, Blaine and his gang are coming tonight." Santana said.

Wes' eyes widened in surprise, "Do Kurt and Sebastian know?"

Santana nodded before helping Brittany with the food.

Later on, Niff and Quinn and Puck came with a tray each. After them was Trent, David, Lisa, and their two girls Karah and Amy. "So what's this I hear about a certain Frodo-like singer coming to dinner?" Trent asked.

"Tina invited them, don't ask me." Santana shrugged.

"Is this a good idea?" David asked.

"You guys didn't hear what they were saying about Kurt. This will show them that he's better off without Blaine." Tina said.

"Fine, but if any of them say something bad I won't be responsible for my actions." Puck cracked his knuckles. Quinn elbowed him and pointed to the children playing on the couch.

The next time the doorbell rang, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, and Rachel came in. "Hey everyone" Sam said excitedly. There were a few halfhearted responses.

"Oh Santana, what a lovely apartment. It's so chic" Rachel admired the dark furniture.

"You sound so surprised." Santana said.

"Well, this looks quite expensive. What do you do?" She asked.

"You saw where I work Rachel, remember, Assistant to Mr. Hythe. Manager of his store. Brittany works in a daycare."

"Oh yes, I still need to talk to him about getting my wedding dress started. Do you have any way to contact him?" She asked.

The room groaned and rolled their eyes.

"How many times are we going to have to go over this? Mr. Hythe isn't designing until next year. Find another wedding dress." Trent said the second half very slowly.

"Can't this guy just design one dress for Rachel? I mean it's only one dress and she's the biggest name in Broadway, he should be honored to have her want one of his dresses." Mercedes said.

"I think it should be the other way around" Nick muttered, Jeff snickered.

"Mr. Hythe isn't designing anything because he can't be stressed right now." Wes continued.

"And dealing with you" Santana pointed at Rachel, "wouldn't be worth his health."

"That's not very nice Santana." Blaine started.

"Don't even say another word Gelmet." Santana interrupted. He was about to reply but the doorbell rang again. When Wes opened the door they saw two boys holding a tray. "Hey Andrew, Damian where are your parents?"

"They're coming" Andrew replied, giving the tray to Anne, "Dad is helping Maman up the stairs."

"Crap, totally forgot about the stairs." Santana rushed to the kitchen and brought out a chilled bottle of water while Wes and Puck cleared the couch. A moment later Kurt and Sebastian walked in. "I am so sorry about the stairs, I totally forgot." Santana handed Kurt the water and hugged him and Sebastian.

"Santana don't worry about it. I love the exercise, I haven't been out of bed at all today." Kurt smiled and took the water. On his way to the couch he hugged everyone (except four certain people).

"Being a little overbearing Sebastian" Puck smirked.

"You have no idea" Kurt relaxed into the couch with Damian and Andrew on either side of him.

"I'm just being careful." Sebastian huffed, the others laughed.

"I must say Kurt, you really have let yourself go." Rachel commented. The room was silent and Kurt subconsciously put his hand to his stomach.

"Oh that is it Man hands" Santana stepped forward, but was intercepted by Puck and Mike.

"That is very rude to say Miss, especially since you aren't exactly something to look at." Andrew sniffed.

Puck fell to the floor laughing, but Mercedes scowled, "You should learn some manners. Kurt aren't you going to say anything?"

Kurt smirked a little at Mercedes before turning to his eldest, "Andrew Finn Hummel-Smythe, where on earth did you learn that?" Kurt scolded, but his eyes shined with amusement.

"Papa of course." Andrew looked very proud of himself.

"Wait, you two are married?" Blaine pointed between Kurt and Sebastian.

"Way to go Sherlock, any other obvious things you feel the need to point out?" Sebastian countered.

"But you hated each other" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, we did indeed. However, after hanging out for a while, we found that we actually had a lot in common. About two years later, we're getting married, and nine months after that, Andrew was born. Two years later, Damian Luke Hummel-Smythe was born." Kurt hugged each of his boys.

"So you left me for Sebastian Smythe!" Blaine shouted.

Damian flinched a little, "Hey, no shouting" Sebastian glared at the curly haired man.

"No! You left me for that man whore. Why?" Blaine continued.

Kurt glared at his ex-fiancé, "I didn't want to be with someone who constantly needed attention. I needed someone who was as strong as I was and you just weren't cutting it. I left to make my own life and I have never looked back. Leaving you and New York was the best decision I have ever made and I regret nothing."

The silence was broken by Amy, David's oldest, "Daddy, can we have dinner now?" The other children were coming into the room.

"Of course dear let's get you guys washed up." He and Puck took all of the children to the bathroom.

"Come on, let's go to the table." Santana ushered everyone to the table. Once everyone was seated, the group talked about their lives. They tried to stay away from talking about Rachel and Blaine, knowing they wouldn't be able to stop once they started.

"A friend of mine says that you should think about making a website Kurt." Mike said.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, he's a carrier and really likes your clothes. The only problem is that they are hard to find in department stores." Mike explained.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea, I'll have Trent look into it." Kurt looked at said Warbler and nodded.

"Pavarotti .com huh, sounds catchy" Santana said.

"Wait, Pavarotti, like the store Pavarotti." Rachel asked.

"Obviously" Damian piped up.

Rachel ignored him, "So you know Mr. Hythe"

"Yes, I would say we're pretty close" Kurt smirked into his water.

"Would you be able to convince him to make a dress for me? My wedding is in November and I really need a dress from him."

The room rolled their eyes, "When will this sink into that thick skull of yours? He isn't making clothes!" Santana hissed.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I don't want to." Kurt stated. The room looked at him, but he was helping Damian cut his food.

"What?" Mercedes asked, she and the others were in shock.

Kurt looked at the shocked group, "I don't want to make Rachel a dress. I'm not designing right now, so deal with it."

"Y-you are M-Mr. Hythe?" Rachel squeaked.

Kurt looked at her confused, "You haven't figured it out yet? My last name is Hummel-Smythe, put them together and you get Hythe. It's cute isn't it, Andrew thought of it when I was trying to come up with a brand name." He pushed the boy's bangs away from his face.

"Why won't you make me a dress? We're _best friends_ Kurt." Rachel looked hurt.

"Oh please, you haven't seen me in eight years. You gave me a hard time for leaving Blaine, and just a few days ago you didn't want anything to do with me. All of a sudden you are my friend? I don't think so." Kurt said.

"Come on Kurt, it's just a dress, I'm sure that you could make her one. It's not that big of a deal." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Santana glared at the singer, "Look here Technicolor zebra, it takes months for Kurt to make a decent dress and it is stressful. Add to the fact that Rachel is whiny, self-centered, and a drama queen, it's reason enough for him not to do it. If she wanted a dress so badly then she should have planned ahead like every other person that wants a dress made by Kurt."

"Exactly" Trent continued, "Those who wanted designs by Kurt were willing to wait until he was back to work, they understood that he wasn't designing until later next year, so why can't you?

When there was no answer, Puck decided to change the subject, "Now that that is over with, how about dessert? If I'm not mistaken, Kurt baked." Puck rubbed his hands together.

"Are you supposed to be baking?" Tina looked concerned.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, "I had supervision" He turned to his husband who was smirking, "Not to mention the two best helpers" He kissed each of his boys on the cheek.

"I like baking with Mommy" Amy said and was hugged by Lisa.

"It's better than Daddy, David can't cook to save his life." Wes smirked.

"That is why I have the best wife in the world." David stuck his tongue out at his friend.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Once dessert was finished, the children all went upstairs to play. The adults sat in the living room and talked. Quinn had been fidgeting the whole night and couldn't hold it in any longer, "I have heard through the grapevine that a certain couple has something to tell us." She looked at Kurt and Sebastian. The others looked at them in confusion.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Sebastian smirked.

"You know" Quinn pushed.

"And just what have you heard?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad wouldn't tell me" She pouted.

"Okay, now I'm confused." Jeff looked between them.

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other and nodded. "We went to the doctor's office a few weeks ago."

The group, minus the four outsiders, all smiled, "and" They pushed.

"Girls" Kurt said simply.

The girls were on their feet, screaming and hugging the two men. The men were cheering. "WAIT, WAIT!" Jeff shouted to get everyone's attention.

"Did you say _girls_, as in plural?" He asked.

"I think we did" Sebastian smiled.

"TWINS?!" They shouted.

"Yeah" Kurt leaned against Sebastian who had his arm around Kurt. There was more squealing and hugging and laughing. Everyone was so excited, everyone except for the four newcomers, who still sat on the couch in confusion.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"Kurt's pregnant!" Tina jumped excitedly. "With twins!"

"You're a carrier?" Blaine asked, his puppy dog eyes were out.

"Yes" Kurt answered slowly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked.

"You didn't need to know. Only my family knew. Sebastian didn't find out until about a month before we got engaged." Kurt said.

Blaine didn't say anything, but he still looked hurt.

"So why didn't you tell me? We were best friends!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Kurt sighed, "You didn't need to know. It wasn't important."

"So you don't need to lose weight?" Sam asked.

The group glared at him, "Shut up Trouty, you're ruining the mood." Santana spat.

"I'm so happy for you Dolphin." Brittany hugged him.

"Thanks Boo" Kurt smiled.

"That's quite a lot of kids you got there Porcelain." Puck chuckled.

"I know, and these are the last ones. I'm not having anymore." Kurt sighed. Everyone laughed.

The night continued peacefully, the foursome were subdued, and the group couldn't be happier. Everyone was happy to see them leave at the end of the night.

* * *

**So how was it? I know Sam and Mercedes didn't really talk, I'm mostly focusing on Blaine and Rachel since this story is about Kurt growing up without Blaine. I will tell you this, Mercedes and Sam are not good people; they are friends with Blaine and Rachel, not Kurt. He didn't keep in touch with either of them when he was away, so that means they aren't friends…just to clarify…sorry if anyone likes them. I thought it would be easier to have them as Blaine's friends. **

**Anyway, Review please. I do so enjoy reading your opinions ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here it is….the last chapter….can you believe it….it's already done! For all of you that wanted to learn more Kurtbastian backstory, here it is! I didn't want to go into too much detail since Kurt is only telling the story. I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was a lot of fun to write and I loved all of your comments. Thank you for reading this ^-^ I appreciate it!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

5 months later

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

It was February and the people of New York were bustling through the cold streets. On a bench in Central Park sat a young man with short brown hair. His thin form was covered with a thick, dark grey coat. Dark skinny jeans and black boots kept his lower body warm, and around his neck was a homemade teal scarf. At his feet were two dogs, a German Shepard and a Golden Retriever. He was silently sketching things into a notebook on his lap.

"Kurt?" The man looked up to see Blaine. He was wearing a brown coat, blue jeans, and a dark green scarf. In his hand was a steaming cup of coffee.

"Blaine" Kurt greeted.

"Wow, you look so different." Blaine stepped closer.

"Yeah, I took a few days off after giving birth then went straight back into my work out routine. Three months later and I'm almost back to normal." **(I don't know how fast you can lose pregnancy fat, but whatevs)**.

"I didn't see you at my wedding." Blaine's puppy dog eyes came out.

Kurt shrugged, flipping through his phone, "I was on bed rest, a few days after your wedding I gave birth to my two beautiful daughters." He showed a picture to Blaine of two girls. They were nearly identical, both had reddish brown hair and pale skin. The only difference was that one had light green eyes while the other had light blue eyes. "The one with green eyes is Shea Carole Hummel-Smythe **(like shea butter)**, to go with Sebastian's mother and Carole of course. Then the one with blue eyes is Elizabeth Nicole Hummel-Smythe after my mother and Sebastian's grandmother. They're beautiful aren't they?" Kurt brought the picture back to him and smiled brightly.

Blaine didn't say anything, he had a strange, almost sorrowful look in his eyes. "Why did you do it?" He asked after a while.

Kurt looked confused, "What?"

"Leave, why did you say no and then disappear?" Blaine accused.

Kurt scowled, "Don't take that tone with me mister. I wasn't ready to get married so I said no. As for leaving, everyone was haranguing me about the proposal, I couldn't take it so I left."

"What happened Kurt, you agreed to get back together and then wouldn't marry me." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt's face softened, "You really hurt me Blaine. You cheated on me because I _'wasn't there'_. When I felt that I was able to trust you again I agreed to get back together, but then you totally undermined me by asking me to marry you. We had _just_ gotten back together Blaine, why did you feel the need to propose so soon!" His face hardened the longer he talked to the sad man in front of him.

"I didn't want to lose you Kurt" Blaine replied in a broken whisper.

"So you didn't trust me" Kurt said.

"Of course I trusted you Kurt, I just wanted to show you how much I loved you." Blaine insisted.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Well it didn't work."

"I can see that, you went off and fooled around with someone else, _Sebastian_ of all people." Blaine spat the name.

Kurt glared at Blaine, "For your information, I didn't just hook up with him as soon as I left you. I went back to New York to arrange my affairs then moved to Paris. I got a job in one of the fashion houses and enrolled in a design school before spending the rest of my time getting accustomed to living there. When summer started, I explored the city and ran into Sebastian at a coffee shop; we spent the whole summer just talking and hanging out. When school started and he had to return to the states, we kept in touch. In the spring, I ran into Sebastian again and he told me that he transferred to a school in Paris; when I asked his reason, he told me it was because he wanted to date me and thought it would be more feasible if he moved. He was more than happy to move back to Paris. We dated for a little over a year before he proposed."

Kurt looked off into the distance, his eyes shined and had a soft smile on his face. "He took me to all of our favorite spots around the city, reminding each other of the events that happened in each spot. He finished the tour by taking me to top of the Eiffel Tower, I had never been to the top and never had enough time to go by myself so he took me. Apparently he paid a few people and was able to get us a ride to the top when there was no one up there **(you probably can't do that…oh well)** and he proposed. It was beautiful, it was sunset so the city was just breathtaking."

Blaine looked heartbroken but Kurt didn't notice, "We got married under the gazebo in the Luxembourg Gardens. All of our friends and family were there. It wasn't very big, but it was perfect. The reception was held at Sebastian's grandparents' manor. After we graduated college, we both got jobs and soon made a name for ourselves. Soon Sebastian had to leave so that he could start his own business in New York while I stayed in Paris so that Andrew and Damian could finish school. Santana moved to Paris when I first became a designer as my assistant, she left for New York to start getting my store ready for my arrival."

Kurt turned to Blaine, who was nearly crying now, "I have a perfect life Blaine and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Sure Sebastian and I have had our ups and downs, but then, what couple hasn't. You have no right making me feel guilty for leaving you. Sebastian may have been an asshole in high school, hell, he still is one, but that doesn't mean that he and I don't deserve each other. We are happy and you need to grow up and accept that I am happy without you in my life. Move on with your life, I have."

Kurt stood up and turned to look at his ex with a cold look, "You're a married man now Blaine, I hope that you can stay faithful to this one." Without another word, Kurt left the speechless man alone on the bench.

* * *

**Sebastian's proposal was based off of an old commercial I saw. A man took his fiancé to places and asked her if she remembered them, she said yes to all of them except the last one. She told him that she didn't remember it, but he told her that she would before bending down and proposing. I'm pretty sure it was a jewelry commercial, what else would it be ^-^ it was so romantic *sighs dreamily***

**I don't know if the math is all the same, but I got it as close as I could. Too many months have passed to keep track of them!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and review please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
